


The Light for the Dark

by Jen425



Series: A Larger World [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Clone Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Anakin is the evil Red Ranger, Angst, Fives and Echo are the only two clone characters who are, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Redemption, Redemption, part of the Vod’e in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: This isn’t about Vader, though.It’s about a little girl who needs somewhere safe.





	The Light for the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Whooh! Okay! So. Welcome to my AU. This will eventually cross over with New Lights (A Larger World), but you can just read the SW crossover portion (Not So Far, Not So Close)

Fives doesn’t expected to be woken up in the middle of the night by Vader, knocking on his window with desperate eyes.

 

And Vader is the Red Ranger is  _ Darth  _ fucking Vader, but he’s still Fives’ friend, even if maybe none of that was real.

 

Fives is still betrayed by that possibility.

 

But this… this  _ has _ to be the friend he’d made, the one with the same name name as their enemy and wary blue eyes, even if his desperate eyes are now glowing gold as he taps on the window, like the day they’d tried to get him on their side and he’d morphed before they could react and now Echo and Cody are…

 

But Fives thinks of faint and fading memories of Kamino, and he thinks about Emperor Sidious and the fact that the Red Star Gem had chosen Vader, and he thinks about Vader running from Fives’ questions…

 

And he lets him in.

 

“I need your help,” Vader says. “And I know I have no right to ask, but, please…”

 

“What happened?” Fives asks. Sky sighs.

 

“I’m not just the Red Ranger,” he says. “I’m Sidious’ Apprentice. I was sent to Shili, to take out a Rebel cell. I… there was a girl…”

 

Vader sighs.

 

“I couldn’t kill her,” he says. “I don’t know why, but I couldn’t… I can’t. And now she’s alone, and she needs somewhere safe to stay.”

 

Fives looks at Vader, dresses as Darth Vader in the black robes and without the black cloak lined with crimson red, but there’s the red morpher on his wrist.

 

This could be a trap, and Fives neither trusts nor particularly likes Vader, but this isn’t about him, it’s about a little girl.

 

He sighs.

 

“Bring her in here,” he says. “I hope she looks human.”

 

Vader smirks.

 

“I already got a glamor,” he says. “Don’t worry. Her name’s Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano.”

  
  
  


The little other information Vader leaves with the Navy Ranger before he has to go is that togruta are carnivorous, and Ahsoka only speaks Standard.

 

Any more information is a boon to the Rangers, and Vader is still loyal to his Master above all else.

 

(Except that he couldn’t kill the child, in the first place.)

 

He should just kill the Navy Ranger right now. It would be easy. Somehow, the fool still trusts him.

 

(Fives is not a fool and Vader finds something that he’s never felt before filling him, whenever he’s near the Ranger. Something different from the strange joy he had felt, while infiltrating the team.)

 

And he’s prepared to leave with that. Forget it. Taunt the Rangers tomorrow, at school, and fight them, after, with his Master’s creation.

 

That’s his life, after all.

 

But, for some reason… he stays, just outside, listening through the still-open window.

 

“So your name’s Ahsoka, huh?” Fives asks. Ahsoka’s been quiet since Vader had taken her (rescued her), but she must nod because Fives says “a beautiful name. Are you tired? Well then, let’s get you to bed. We’ll take you somewhere safe, in the morning.”

 

Safe…

  
  
  


“[I’m telling you, there’s something more to this!]” Wolffe says, luckily in Mando’a, so that Ahsoka doesn’t understand. “[You know what Vader’s capable of, he’s hurt children before!]”

 

“You know I don’t think the Power chose a bad person,” Fives says. “None of you got nearly as close to him. And you didn’t see…”

 

No. There are secrets in that confrontation with Vader, that afternoon in the empty school hallway that had ended with Vader running, running from him and the simple-yet-complex questions Fives had pressed him with.

 

The running was an answer in itself.

 

_ “Do you even know who you are?” _

 

“Well we can’t just turn away a little girl,” Rex points out. Wolffe sighs.

 

“Fine,” he says. “But don’t say I didn’t tell you so. Or are we forgetting that Echo and Cody have been in stasis for two weeks from the last time we tried trusting Ranger Red?”

 

Fives laughs. Because, no, he doesn’t trust or even particularly  _ like _ Vader, anymore, but there’s still the Power.

 

“I don’t know if I can or want to save Darth Vader,” he says. “But I know that we need to protect this innocent girl.”

  
  
  


“You are lucky that Master Sidious wasn’t watching you,” Maul says as Vader teleports back to the Death Star. Vader laughs.

 

“Probably,” he says. “He’d punish me, for my weakness. But you still owe me a favor or two.”

 

Maul is quiet.

 

“Yes,” he says. “From… saving me from the Royal Guard Rangers…”

 

Vader shakes his head.

 

“No, that was anything but a favor,” he says. “Because you’ll never have Master Sidious’ favor for long enough. None of us will. That was a way out, one that I lost you.”

 

“But the Rangers were good,” Maul says. “We’re evil.”

 

He doesn’t sound truly convinced, anymore. He hasn’t, since he was rescued. Vader sighs.

 

“Of course we are,” he says.

 

He doesn’t think he’s any more convincing that Maul is.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
